tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 154
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 155|Next Episode -->]] Date: 'May 21, 2011 '''Length: '''1:49:52 '''Hosts: 'Chris, Brett, Mikel and Henry '''Special Guest(s): Intro: '''The Mercury Theatre on the Air '''Closing Words: '''Chris: "Tuesday, stay tuned for tragic announcement. Bye." '''Closing Song: '''Louis Jordan - Aint Nobody Here But Us Chickens (DJ Premier remix) ---- '''Content Covered: *L.A. Noire film reels and landmarks guide *Netflix on consoles tops peak-hour bandwidth usage in North America *Rapture Notable Facts: *Podcast marks the record of the word "rape" being said the most in a single episode: 33 times. **Chris Antista holds the record for the word rape in a single episode: 24 times. **Mikel Reparaz said rape 5 times, and both Brett Elston and Henry Gilbert said rape 2 times. *L.A. Noire monologue by Chris and sketch by Henry Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista *Yakov Smirnoff should do a Garfield Lasagna cat thing with Jay Leno's monologue last night and redo it. *See you Tuesday. **Henry "Or in hell." *Giant thick biteable dong. Naked guy with a sax blown in his butt. Don't feel bad for the naked guy he was making many men feel bad with his thick fucking lusicious dong. Jesus Christ *I want Osama Bin Laded to rise out of the ocean and become the greatest supervililian that ever lived. *We are a videogame podcast and not a religion podcast. *Christians, your mythology is no different to me than Mass Effect, or Gears of War." *There is more faith to be mindful of Star Trek. *If I can stress again rape. *I could probably rape 20 locusts. *I can rape scorpions. *I was thinking more of rape. *I can rape anyone. *Name one thing I can't rape. *I can dedicate myself to science and rape a tree. I would like to see a tree cry. *You message me when I make fun of Jesus with a New Jersey accent and tell me you really offended me, this guy predicted the end of the world based on your beliefs go attack that guy. *You are listening to Wolverine on WGODD. We're hearing talking about the rapture. *WGODD bringing you the rapture live. *The Bible doesn't have a lawyer, even though you put your hand on it in court. *That makes perfect sense that guy should fly to New York with a briefcase handcuffed to his hand, give it to us, fly back and come to you nest week. *I'm not doing Norm McDonald. **Henry "You do him all the time" *I would like to rape the Giving Tree. Brett Elston *What? The person I robbed in the store knows who I am and that I had no facemask. *My high school shot a cannon when they scored a touchdown. *What about your girlfriend's plan? **Chris "Rape." *Value the canon of the Duck Tales universe. **Chris "Yes." *You can appreciate in means more to them than Mass Effect? **Chris "No." *Why doesn't Law & Order have 5 spinoffs like CSI? **Henry "It had 3." Mikel Reparaz *Snooki her vagina makes cheese. *Let's go find Galileo and rip his head off. *Rape in all diections simotaneously. *Christian music in an entire subgenre. *I got it figured out, I'll die in the initial earthquake. *I don't think cock dumpster works. I'm just thinking of a dumpster with severed dicks. *Like if you had to jump into that dumpster being in an action movie, you would be safe. *This is the final episode of TalkRadar. **Brett "We are going to live with Andrew Ryan under the sea." *I intended to be killed in the initial earthquake. Henry Gilbert *I got to be nice for Jesus. *Elston, quit playing grab ass in the showers. **Brett "I can't stop playing grab ass in the showers." *We need to charge our 3DS for the rapture. *What is your rapture plan? **Chris "Rape." *Meow Meow Meow Meow **Chris "Jesus Christ you sound like me 10 years ago." *I have a joke. They found Osama Bin Laden in a secret hiding place and also there was Lindsey Lohan's career. **Mikel "That is a horribly Jay Leno style joke." Question of the week: 'What are your post-Rapture plans? *'Chris: 'Rape in every dimension of my vision *'Brett: Finish all the games he has wanted to finish and then hit the road. *'Mikel: '''Find the first band of plucky teenagers and defeat the ultimate evil *'Henry:' Crying and reading some books. '''Link: TalkRadar 154' <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 155|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011